


High Enough

by pollybywater



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollybywater/pseuds/pollybywater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case that drives Blair to weed drives Jim a bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Enough

## High Enough

#### by Polly Bywater

Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/polly_bywater/index.html>  
The characters are not mine, although the story is.  
Uploaded by Wordwitch, who was impatient.  
Use of an illegal drug, discussion of illegal drug use, violent 'off-screen' crime against a child (bluntly mentioned in passing), graphically described sexual contact, and allusions to D/s.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Following an elusive heartbeat, Jim smelled the unusual odor long before he let himself out on the roof; a deep, intensely aromatic, almost skunky-musky smoke. 

"Sandburg, _WHAT_ are you _doing_?!?!" 

Blair casually took another drag of his joint, holding his breath as long as possible without letting his face get red. 

"Damn, Jim, you make it sound like I just raped and murdered a six-year old girl," he drawled meanly as he exhaled. 

Jim flinched at the words and Blair instantly frowned. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. It was a rough case. You don't need my shit and I don't need yours, so just do us both a favor and let this go." He waved the joint in the air. 

"Sandburg, you're breaking the law ... and I can't _believe_ you're smoking _weed_! Don't you know how dangerous-" 

"Oh, please. Don't give me the party line, man. I don't use routinely, I don't pay for it, and I haven't escalated to heroin yet, so I don't think it's gonna happen." 

Blair obviously didn't give a shit what Jim said, which didn't mean Jim was ready to let it go. 

"Chief-" 

"Jim, man, if I don't alter my mood after what we've lived through this week, I am going to lose my mind." 

They'd caught the perp - a coworker of the father's - and Jim knew neither one of them could get the case out of their thoughts; the father's guilty horror, the mother's wild, accusatory grief at his having invited a predator into their home, and the two younger children, so bewildered and frightened. 

One didn't have to be a sentinel to have sense memory, and Blair had also heard the father's painful dry sobs and the mother's angry screaming when he and Jim had informed them of the arrest. 

The marriage - the family - was as dead as their child, Jim suspected. This case had made victims of them all, including everyone in the department who'd worked it. 

"Where did you get it?" Jim asked, distracting Sandburg nicely. 

"Like I'm gonna tell _you_?" Blair snorted. "It was a gift. Now, let me enjoy my buzz." 

"You're breaking the law," Jim said again. 

"And the law is infallible, of course." 

The perp had been a registered sex offender in another state, just another ex-con who skipped probation and got lost by the system. 

"That's not the point. It's still the law. You could be arrested, and you know the department does random testing-" 

"First offender and I'll say it was second-hand. They know I'm at Rainier so they'll buy that. Besides, I'm not in possession." Blair took one last drag and crumbled the remainder, letting the small amount of debris into the wind with the lungful of smoke. "Unless you're gonna arrest me yourself, Jim. You really wanna go there?" 

Jim literally bit his tongue. He might be tempted, but Sandburg was right. He didn't want to go there for a million different reasons, not least of which was the fact that he _loved_ the stupid jerk. 

"It's bad for you." 

"So is a case of beer in a week, my brother," Blair retorted. 

Jim winced, knowing Sandburg had him there. He _had_ been drinking more than usual. He hadn't realized it was _that_ much, though. 

Blair shifted around until he was leaning against the AC unit, still not looking at Jim. "Think about those glass walls you're throwing stones through." 

"Beer is _legal_ , Sandburg," Jim shot back, but sat beside his friend, shoulder to shoulder. "It _has_ been a shitty week," he agreed on a sigh. "I can't argue that. But I don't want you smoking weed. You're taking an unnecessary risk, and no matter how you obtain it, you're contributing to the illegal drug problem in this country by using." 

"Yeah, Jim, I get that. Demand gets supplied and the cartels make everybody suffer." Blair leaned his head back, glancing at him sideways with weary resignation. "At this point, I don't care about the big picture. The things we see aren't easy for me to handle, and before you climb down my throat, I know they aren't easy for you, either ... but man, you've seen it before and _you're_ having problems, so do me a favor and back off. I just wanted my brain to entertain me for a while instead of torturing me. Stress relief, you know?" 

"I can't condone this. I'm an officer of the law." 

Blair went pale, then nodded grimly. 

"So, that's it, then." He lurched to his feet so suddenly that Jim was startled, but not as much as by the pain and grief he could suddenly scent from Blair. "I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow. See you around, man." 

"Jesus Christ." Jim grabbed Blair's pantleg before he took a step away. "I'm not throwing you out, Sandburg. Do you have to be such a fucking drama queen? Sit back down here." 

Tugging impatiently, Jim ignored those wounded eyes, waiting until Blair had settled cross-legged in front of him. "How did you expect me to react to this?" 

"I expected you not to know. You aren't supposed to be home yet," Blair said ruefully, finally meeting Jim's gaze. 

The fact that Sandburg was faintly glassy-eyed didn't exactly improve Jim's mood, although when that glance at him began to warm, Jim started to feel more forgiving. 

Maybe he should be thinking about the possibilities in this, instead. It had been good weed - Jim could practically tell how much THC was in it merely from the smell. Sandburg's usual self-control might just be relaxed enough to show Jim what he wanted to know; what he'd suspected for some time. 

What he wanted. 

He could _use_ this, tactically speaking. 

He lowered his head a bit and looked at Blair from under his eyelashes. Hey, it worked for Blair. Blair's face warmed, his own eyes widening, the pupils dilating even more than they already were. 

Yes! Sandburg wanted him! 

The lowering sun broke through the clouds to outline Blair in light; a million tiny rainbows haloed around his windblown hair. Jim got the reminder instantly ... also noticing the lessening of the too-familiar strain and pallor on Blair's face. 

He _could_ let it go, he decided about the weed. He could cut down on his own drinking, too, and he could rely on Blair Sandburg to hold him up and hold them together. 

For that matter, he could do the holding too. 

"You are not leaving me," Jim announced autocratically, getting in Blair's face and tactics be damned; breathing the words into Blair's mouth. The harsh tang of the marijuana on Blair's breath was literally intoxicating to scent and taste. He licked Blair's jaw, enjoying the rasp of beard scrape over his tongue. "You are not leaving me no matter what. You're mine. _My_ guide, _my_ best friend, my _lover_ as of today." 

Jim pulled back and looked into Blair's eyes, letting his own speak. _Mine, mine, mine and I want you now._

"Oh," Blair breathed, staring at him. "Okay." Blair's surrendered relief filled Jim's senses; reciprocated want, need, and desire finally freely admitted. 

He could _feel_ Blair's body heating; responding to his. 

"That's all you have to say?" 

"Well ... okay, Sir?" Blair's lips were twitching, his sudden joy visible in his brightly glittering eyes. 

"You are so fucking stoned." This time Jim saw the humor in it and started laughing. "What, you can't call me Master?" He teased, delighted when a beautiful wide smile crossed Blair's face. 

"Under the right circumstances I think you'll enjoy that ... but I'd want it to be mutual." 

"Are you _negotiating_ , Sandburg?" 

Blair finally started laughing, tipping his head back and letting it out in rusty chuckles. Jim hadn't heard that sound in a week so he merely soaked it in and let himself enjoy it. 

"I'll take you any way I can get you," Jim finally told Blair seriously when his chuckles wound down. 

"I love you, too," Blair said, one hand lifting slowly to touch his cheek. "You're beautiful when you laugh." 

"Now he steps on my lines." Jim put his hand over Blair's, flattening the palm over his face, turning into that caress with a brush of his mouth. He kept his eyes on Blair's, watching Blair's breath catch and his lips part. 

Then Blair licked his dry lips. Jim hummed, smiling against Blair's hand. 

"Cotton mouth?" 

"Now that you mention it, no. You're kinda making my mouth water here, Jim." 

"You want to taste me?" Jim asked, one fingertip outlining the lush swell of Blair's lower lip. Blair's tongue flicked out, wet tip warm on his skin. 

"Maybe something bigger," Blair rasped, aiming that under-the-eyelashes look at Jim. "Stand up." 

Jim was on his feet before he really had time to think about what he was doing. By the time he did, Blair was already pushing him back into the corner of the door-well and the AC unit. He had just enough presence of mind to make sure they'd be unobserved; then Blair was kneeling in front of him, loosening his belt and his slacks, pulling the zipper down with a slow tease instead of the haste Jim half-expected. 

"Oh, I have _dreamed_ of doing this," Blair murmured, knuckles brushing over Jim's rapidly filling cock through the thin cotton of Jim's boxers. "I was going to go downstairs and take a shower before you got home ... so I could stand in the water and stroke myself and think of you standing here just ... like ... this ..." 

Jim groaned as Blair bared his cock, slacks and boxers drawn to midthigh. One of Blair's hands went around to caress his ass, fondling him in both soft explorations and bold gropes. 

Just the thought of Blair jacking off to daydreams of doing this to him was enough to bring Jim's cock to full attention. The air and sunlight and Blair's hands on his skin were an exquisite bonus. 

Blair breathed in his scent, exhaling lightly over Jim's cock. The sensations made Jim twitch. 

"You aren't going to get all remorseful later about taking advantage of poor stoned Sandburg, are you?" 

"Not unless you don't hurry up and suck me." 

"Since you put it that way." 

Blair wet his lips again and licked along Jim's shaft slowly, finally lowering his mouth over the head and swirling his tongue over it. 

"God damn," Jim said reverently as Blair took him gradually deeper. It felt impossibly good. "I knew you'd be good at this. I've thought about you in the shower too, Chief." 

Hands tightened on his ass and Blair shivered, a rumbling moan vibrating along Jim's sensitive flesh. 

"Oh, you like hearing that ... yeah, I imagined your mouth on me. Those beautiful cocksucker lips make me so hard." His hands brushed lightly over Blair's face, thumbs brushing the corners of Blair's mouth, touching himself where his cock disappeared. Blair's cheeks hollowed out in a lazy suck; mouth drawn off his cock and then moving down again - even further this time - until the head of Jim's cock was sliding past the back of Blair's throat in an unhurried swallow. 

"Oh, yeah, that's so good." Experimentally, carefully, Jim pulled back and thrust into Blair's mouth. Blair moaned again, taking Jim's hands and putting them firmly on his head. Jim's fingers tightened in the silky curls automatically, not needing Blair's gentle push to get the message. 

"I have _dreamed_ of fucking your mouth," he said in the same reverent tone Blair had used earlier. 

Blair's reaction was enthusiastic as Jim held his head and pumped. His own hips thrust forward; his throat tightening on Jim convulsively, making it clear - as if Jim needed further proof - that this was seriously turning him on. 

"Stop. Take your cock out. Touch yourself. I want to watch you." 

Blair's moan went straight to Jim's balls as he reluctantly pulled his mouth off Jim's cock. He opened his jeans with none of the finesse he'd used on Jim; freeing an erection that bounced out blood-dark and needy. 

And uncut, Jim noticed with vague surprise, mesmerized by the way Blair stroked himself slowly, foreskin sliding back to reveal the plump wet mushroom head. 

"Beautiful." 

"Yeah, you are," Blair said as if hypnotized himself, swaying towards him with his mouth open. "Please, Jim, let me suck you." 

"Jesus, Blair." He could get a little too used to being begged, Jim noted to himself - then forgot how to think when Blair swallowed him all the way down. He pushed in a little hard, but Blair took his length easily, moving with him, tongue rubbing in maddening flutters and strokes. "Good." 

He wasn't so far gone that he forgot to look down and watch Blair fist himself, that fat rosy head appearing and disappearing in fascinating counterpoint to Blair's mouth on his cock. The sights and sensations gathered heat at the small of Jim's back that moved down to his balls, drawing them up against Blair's chin as Jim teetered on the brink. 

"You're so fucking hot," Jim groaned despairingly, not ready to come yet but not able to hold back, not when Blair's tongue flattened around him and _pulled_. 

Jim roared as the crest of his pleasure swelled and broke, pouring his orgasm down Blair's throat in hard, shuddering pulses. Blair was coming too; Jim could feel it shaking Blair's whole body, vibrating in spasms around his cock as Blair whined. Hips snapping in a flurry of rough thrusts, Jim groaned as the last of his climax rumbled through him, thrilled with Blair's own evident pleasure. 

Next time he was going to hear Blair scream, he decided weakly, bending over Blair's head and barely holding himself upright. The scent of Blair's release filled his nose while Blair leaned into him, not releasing his cock until Jim eased himself out of Blair's mouth. 

Legs trembling, Jim gasped as he popped free, Blair giving the exquisitely sensitive head of his cock a parting swipe. 

"Mmm, you taste as good as you feel." Blair declared complacently, shining eyes catching and holding his as Jim sagged to his knees. They leaned their heads on each other's shoulder, arms going around each other in a strong hug. "Thank you, Master, for letting this poor slave service you," he added in a teasing murmur, laughing with Jim when Jim's softening cock twitched. 

Jim raised his head just enough to see Blair's face, desire swamping him all over again at Blair's slumberous blue eyes and reddened, wet lips. 

_He_ put that sated expression on Blair's face ... he felt like a god. 

"That's a good look on you," Jim said, fingers tracing those lips. "Sexy as hell." 

"I didn't figure you for a talker," Blair said with a satisfied grin. "I like that." 

"I've got more to say," Jim replied, taking that welcoming mouth in a warm, searching kiss - their first, ironically enough. "You taste good too." 

"I taste like you," Blair pointed out, helping Jim stand with a grunt. Neither could stop smiling while they straightened each other's clothing, snickering as they each tucked and zipped. 

"You get a contact high, Ellison?" 

"I'm high enough on you," Jim said, sobering a bit as he stared into Blair's eyes. 

"Yeah," Blair said, nodding. 

It wasn't the whole-hearted promise not to use that Jim really wanted from Blair, but he could live with it. 

"Come on, you can wash my back." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Mmm, _I_ like _that_ , and that begging thing you did..." 

"Okay, keep walking in front of me like that and you'll hear more..." 

10 Oct 05 

* * *

End 

High Enough by Polly Bywater: pollyabywater@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
